Darkstar Rising
Darkstar Rising is the fourteenth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. It's also the first episode of the second season. Plot When the team finds out about the Forever Knights' ongoing activity, they realize that it was bait meant to lure them into getting arrested for impersonating Plumbers. The team fights Magister Prior Gilhil (the Plumber who got them arrested for impersonating the Plumbers) but they are defeated and are convinced to talk with the Magister. In their conversation, Ben and Gwen mention that they are the grandchildren of the Plumber Max Tennyson. But, the Magister points out that Kevin doesn't have any Plumber ancestry, much to Kevin's annoyance. He then blurts out that his biological father was one. On hearing this, Ben and Gwen are surprised, as they were not aware of this. They are then prohibited to continue their investigations on alien activity and Magister Prior Gilhil asks for Kevin's badge, as he had stolen it from Magister Labrid. Gilhil warns him that if he doesn't give the badge, he would be thrown in the Null Void again. As a result, Kevin gives his badge to the Magister, which makes him sad. Ben gets ready to attack, but Magister Prior Gilhil tries to prevent Ben and Gwen from attacking; Ben turns into Goop and traps Magister Prior Gilhil. Gilhil then drops his gun, rendering him powerless. The next day, the team is at Mr. Smoothy. Ben is enjoying a smoothie while Kevin is still gloomy about the last night's incident. Ben tells him that it doesn't matter, which makes Kevin angry and he holds Ben by his collar. Gwen tries to calm down Kevin while Ben asks him why is he acting so rudely to him. Kevin confesses that the reason he joined the team is because he wants to become a Plumber like his father one day and why he likes to know about alien tech so much. His mother used to tell him stories about his father when he was little and in spite of all this, he doesn't even remember meeting his father. After this, Kevin leaves Mr. Smoothy and goes to his garage in his car. Meanwhile, a masked figure breaks into a DNAlien hideout and fights the Highbreed Lord. He then absorbs some of the Highbreed's power so the Highbreed can listen to what he says. The masked figure sets up a deal with the Highbreed, in which they set up a plan to get the team arrested. At night, Gwen comes there and mentions that she has brought a present for Kevin. They are about to kiss, when all of a sudden a Highbreed busts through the wall and tries to kill them. The Highbreed proves to be too strong; he knocks Kevin out while he was trying to prevent Gwen from getting killed. Ben finally comes along as Humungousaur and throws the Highbreed. Then, Magister Gilhil comes and puts them under arrest for impersonating Plumbers again, but they soon get attacked by the same masked figure who tries to absorb all their powers and captures them, while Gwen manages to escape. The masked figure takes all of them (except Gwen) to his hideout where he reveals to them who he is. The enemy shows himself to be Michael Morningstar who now calls himself Darkstar since as a result of his previous defeat. He has gained a zombified appearance, while his powers have been greatly amplified and thus he needs even more power to feed his burning hunger, and then he tries to absorb all of their powers. Then Gwen comes in with an army of DNAliens who beat up Darkstar along with Ben, Kevin, Gwen, and the Magister. After Ben defeats him, they realize the Highbreed Lord and the DNAliens have escaped. Magister Ghilhil gives Kevin his badge back, and tells the group that now they are the ones in charge of protecting Earth. He then sends Darkstar to the Null Void. Major Events *Ben and the gang are now honorary Plumbers. Debuts *Magister Prior Gilhil Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Magister Prior Gilhil (first appearance) Villains *Highbreed *DNAliens *Michael Morningstar (Darkstar) *Forever Knights (hologram only) Aliens Used *Chromastone *Goop *Humungousaur (x2) *Echo Echo *Spidermonkey *Jetray Quotes Errors *For a short time, when the Gilhil was talking to Kevin, the red button on his suit disappeared. Naming and Translations Allusions *The name of this episode has a resemblance to the Marvel Uncanny X-Men comic Deathstar Rising. *When Ben said "We don't need no stinkin' badges!", it's a reference to the quote from The Treasure of the Sierra Madre ''and ''Blazing Saddles. Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that Kevin's biological father was a Plumber. *It is also revealed that impersonating a Plumber is an interstellar-class felony. *Gwen and Kevin were about to kiss, but the Highbreed Commander interrupts them. *Michael Morningstar takes on the name "Darkstar." See Also */Gallery/ Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Highbreed arc